


Kiss Cam

by Skylily



Series: Random Minty Shit [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ive tried to post this three times so i s2g, M/M, Minty100, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty + Jasper go on a date to a baseball game. When the kiss cam lands on them, not one, not twice, but *three* times, Jasper is less than interested.</p><p>So, naturally, a very attractive Nathan Miller swoops in and saves the day. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkegriffvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/gifts).



Sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair out in the unbearable heat was not Monty’s idea of a perfect date. In fact, it was definitely one of the worst dates he’d ever been on— and that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that his date was ignoring his entire existence.

Monty huffed, leaning further down into his chair wishing he could disappear.

He had really liked Jasper, too. When the boy had showed up at the electronic store that Monty worked at wearing an odd pair of goggles, Monty found it strange; but after a while of shameless flirting across the counter, it became clear what Jasper’s true intentions were.

Placing the goggles over his eyes, the boy looked over at Monty with a goofy smile, his black hair a mess of shagginess. “Oh, yeah. I can see it perfectly.”

Monty couldn’t help the amused smile that stretched across his lips. “See what, exactly?”

Jasper leaned further onto the counter, elbows perched. Removing the goggles, Jasper looked at Monty with a confident smirk. “Me, you— this Saturday night at the game.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Monty asked, eyes widening. He’d never really gone out with anyone before, let alone on an actual date. And Jasper was cute.

“Yes, yes I am. What do you say?”

Monty had agreed immediately.

Now Monty regretted his shitty spontaneity, but he still had hope that it could get better. Surely Jasper wouldn’t have wasted his time and money on Monty if he didn’t genuinely want to go out with him?

Glancing over, Jasper was on his phone, talking about some chemicals Monty knew nothing about. He sighed, glancing around him.

Beside him, he met the gaze of a handsome boy with dark skin, shaved head and intense brown eyes. Monty was instantly stricken by the guy, and offered a small smile. 

“I’m Monty.”

“Miller.” The guy nodded, offering a hand. They shook and Monty was quickly absorbed into conversation with him.

“So,” Miller asked, gesturing to Jasper. “Is he a friend or . . . ?”

Monty glanced to the other side where Jasper was still on his phone. Monty returned his focus to the attractive guy beside him. “Date, actually,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” Miller said, giving him a pitiful look. “That guy’s an asshole then.”

Monty shrugged, looking towards the baseball field. At least Monty genuinely enjoyed baseball for the most part. He’d prefer to watch inside on the comfort of his couch but still. “I’m starting to think so too,” he muttered under his breath.

The boy on the other side of Miller— a tanned, freckle-ridden guy— offered over a bag of popcorn to Miller.

“Thanks, Bellamy.”

The guy— Bellamy— quipped a simple “no problem” before returning back to the game. Bellamy? The name sounded familiar, but Monty couldn’t place it.

Miller turned to him, popping a piece into his mouth. He grinned. “Popcorn?”

Monty couldn’t help but return the smile. “Sure. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

And for a good 20 minutes, the two continued to chat while watching the game, sharing the bag of popcorn as if they were the ones on a date. Monty, partly, wished that they were; even though he didn’t know a thing about the boy besides that he was very kind. But, to be fair, Monty didn’t know a thing about Jasper either except that he was funny. In retrospect, Monty preferred kind over funny, but Jasper was his date, after all.

Jasper finally got off the phone and apologized, curling a hand around Monty’s. Pulling him close, Jasper whispered, his hot breath against Monty’s ear, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Monty shivered at the innuendo that Jasper had clearly made. Sending Miller an apologetic look, Monty curled up to the side of Jasper and rested his head upon the guy’s shoulder. Maybe the night won’t turn out so bad after all, Monty hoped.

Now it was halftime, and the Kiss Cam immediately appeared on the large screen above the field. Monty felt oddly excited, although the chance the cam would land on them was incredibly low. Jasper smiled at Monty’s excitement, but turned away to make a call, anyway.

When the Cam really did land on them, Monty almost couldn’t believe it. His eyes widened and he smacked Jasper’s arm. “Jasper, we’re on the Kiss Cam!” 

Monty almost couldn’t believe the fact that Jasper completely shrugged him off, ignoring him, either. Lips gaping, Monty pressed his back into the uncomfortable metal chair, cheeks flaming. He refused to meet Miller’s gaze.

The second time turned out exactly the same. Monty gasped, baffled to get the chance a second time, and tugged at Jasper’s arm. “Jasper, c’mon!”

Jasper shrugged him off again and Monty was pissed. The stadium thundered with ‘boo’s and Monty agreed. This time, he dared a look at Miller and wished he hadn’t. The boy’s eyes were furious, glaring at Jasper’s back. Monty agreed.

The third time, Monty stood up and grabbed Jasper’s phone from his grasp. “Jasper! Will you pay attention for one second? We’ve been on the god damn kiss cam twice already!”

Jasper glared down at the shorter boy and yanked the phone back without another word. Monty gawked.

“Unbelievable!” Monty growled before two strong hands grabbed him from behind and twirled him around. Miller stood there, a look in his eyes that Monty couldn’t place.

Before he could think too hard about it, Miller was leaning in, eyes closing. Monty followed his lead, his hand yanking out to grab the boy’s shirt to tug him closer.

Miller’s hand shifted from Monty’s bicep to his neck, his fingers gripping at the ends of Monty’s hair. Monty smiled as cheers and whistles erupted from the stadium. Miller smiled back, pulling away.

“Nathan,” he breathed.

“What?” Monty asked in a slight daze.

“Call me Nathan; I want you to call me Nathan.”

Monty grinned. “Okay, Nathan. Do I get to call you, too?”

“Definitely, please do.”

“Okay.”

Jasper was shouting obscenities but no one paid attention to him, even as he stormed out of the stands (still on his phone). The two stood there, grinning at each other, before Bellamy appeared and smacked the back of Miller’s— Nathan’s— head. 

“Sit down, you losers.” He laughed, shaking his head.

Miller gestured over to his seat beside Bellamy and the freckled man patted the chair. “C’mon, Mont. Join us.”

“You want to switch spots?” Monty asked, looking over at Miller.

He nodded. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have to sit anywhere near that guy. Especially if he comes back.”

Monty offered a shy smile. “Okay. Thanks.”

Bellamy winked over at him as Monty sat down. “So,” Bellamy asked. “I don’t suppose you drove yourself here?”

Monty’s eyes widened, panicked. “No, I didn’t! How am I going to get home?

“Relax,” Miller spoke softly, resting a hand on Monty’s knee. “Do you live around here?”

He nodded. “Just a few blocks down from here, actually. Ark’s Apartment Complex.”

Miller’s eyes widened this time. “Really?”

“Yes . . . ?”

Bellamy laughed, clasping at Monty’s shoulder. “How come we’ve never seen you around before?”

“What do you mean? Do you guys live near there?” Monty asked, head swiveling between the two.

“Uh, more like the second floor.”

“On Dropship Drive?”

Both boys nodded, glancing at each other.

“That’s so weird!”

Miller bumped his shoulders with Monty’s. “Clearly we were fated to meet.”

“Hey, maybe Monty and I are meant to be!” Bellamy joked.

Miller snickered with a twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe if you and Clarke weren’t so clearly perfect for each other; sorry, this one’s mine.” 

“Bellamy!” Monty cried out suddenly, completely ignoring Miller’s comment, He remembered why the name sounded familiar. “You’re dating Clarke! Clarke Griffin?”

“You know Clarke?”

Monty couldn’t believe this. “Uh, yeah. I’ve only been friends with her since Kindergarten.” He paused. “Oh, my God, you’re Octavia’s brother, too!”

Bellamy’s eyebrows furrowed considerably. “You know my little sister?”

Monty nodded quickly. “We had a class once, got partnered up to work on a project. We haven’t really talked since, though.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows straightened out as realization dawned on him. “Monty. The really smart electronics nerd?”

Miller snorted and Monty blushed. “That’s one way to put it, sure.”

“Wait, really?” Miller asked.

“Mhm, Computer Science major.” Monty smiled. “I work over at the electronics store down the street from my apartment, too, if you guys ever need something fixed.”

“Huh.”

“I know, right? Today’s been so weird.”

Bellamy nodded. “Agreed. I think I just watched a real example of divine intervention.”

Miller grinned and bumped shoulders with him again. Monty returned the smile easily. 

Later that night, Bellamy and Miller— Nathan, Monty kept reminding himself— drove him home. Monty’s place was only on the third floor, but Nathan ‘walked’ him home, anyway. The sentiment, in Monty’s opinion, was adorable.

Exiting the elevator, the two bumped shoulders as they walked side by side to Monty’s apartment.

Arriving to his apartment at the very end of the hall, Monty pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Flicking on a light, Monty had wished he’d cleaned up a little. He hadn’t exactly expected to bring Jasper home— or anyone, for that matter.

“Sorry about the mess,” Monty said, cheeks burning.

Miller leaned against the open door frame, not quite inside the apartment. “Not a problem, really.” He smiled. “But, uh, I should probably head back.”

Monty nodded. “Right, of course.”

“But, uh,” Miller shifted, digging through his pockets. He retrieved a black phone from his pocket. He gave a nervous smile. “Can we exchange numbers?”

A grin stretched across Monty’s lips as he walked back towards the boy at the door. Monty pulled his own phone from his pocket. “Of course.”

The two switched phones and inputted their own numbers. Monty filled out his number and labeled the contact as “Monty :)”.

Handing the phone back, Miller gave Monty a sweet smile. “I’ll see you around, Monty.”

“Definitely, Nathan.” And with that, the boy disappeared down the hall.

Lying in bed that night, Monty pulled up his contact book in search for Miller’s number. He’d found no new contacts under neither N’s nor M’s.

Monty worried whether or not Miller had accidently not saved his number, but then he remembered they only lived only the floor below and he was bound to see them eventually. And Miller had his number, at least.

At the thought, a beep arose from Monty’s phone and Monty quickly checked it.

It was a text message. The contact was named “Fate ;)” and the message below it read: “Good night, Monty.”

Monty grasped the phone to his chest with a childish smile appearing on his lips. Quickly, he replied. “Good night, Nathan.”


End file.
